warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Wat ik zei
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Verschijningsvolgorde boeken Hallo en welkom bij deze fanfiction! De fanfic die je zo zult lezen zal de volgende thema's bevatten: *Romantiek *Fantasie *Horror *Actie Hij zal een "fanfic" zijn over katten; maar daarom niet specifiek over Warrior Cats en de Clans. Er zal zo nu en dan voor een hoofdstuk ook een illustratie gemaakt worden nog voor het volgende wordt geschreven. Ik hoop dat je zal genieten! Avondpoot (overleg) 21 dec 2016 18:18 (UTC) Achterflap Nee. Ik kies wat ik doe, en dit is mijn bestemming. Dit is wat ik moet doen. Lang geleden, voor de Grote Kattenclans nog, waren er drie stammen. Die stammen vochten dagelijks, vol hebzucht en bloeddorst. Vele doden vielen, en lieten sporen na. Daarom werd er een speciale plek gemaakt waar jonge katten konden trainen om op een dag hun stammen voor eeuwig in veiligheid te houden. Maar ieder van die jonge katten zit daar om hun eigen redenen, en elk moet het opnemen tegen hun eigen problemen... Proloog: Het is Tijd 'Yoake, weet je zeker dat dit een goed idee is?' De maan bescheen twee slanke katten die in het midden van een verlaten open plek zaten, omringd door bloessemstruiken.'Ja, Chaya.' antwoordde een vlammend rode poes.'Hier is de plek. Hier zullen de jonge katten getraind worden.' Ze stond op. Haar sierlijke staart streek over de grond en liet korrels zand opwaaien. Haar ogen gloeiden als twee maantjes.'Hier zullen onze kits grootgebracht worden. Het is tijd dat we tradities aanmaken om de vrede in ons rijk te herstellen.' Chaya's gele ogen werden rond.'Tradities. Ja.' Yoake glimlachtte.'Om te beginnen zal er iedere blauwe maan een paar jonge katten gekozen worden die al sinds hun geboorte veelbelovend waren.' murmelde ze.'Zij zullen proberen de Shisons van de oude stamhoofden terug te vinden. Het is tijd.' Ze stond op en de littekens op haar borst lichtten zilver op in het maanlicht.'Laten we beginnen.' thumb|left|400px Deel 1: Yuki De geuren van varens en steen drongen mijn neusgaten binnen. Ik opende mijn ogen en ging overeind zitten. Het stro onder mijn poten kraakte terwijl ik naar de opening van mijn grot liep en naar buiten keek. De zon kwam net op en de open plek was overspoeld met roze licht. Het licht deed me denken aan die dag, die dag toen- Ik brak mezelf vastberaden af. Ik was hier om te herstellen. Niet om te gaan janken over het verleden. Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes en gluurde de open plek rond.'Yuki!' Ik keek op. Een klein figuurtje draafde op me af. Ik zag de grote groene ogen van de jonge kat, en voor het eerst die ochtend glimlachtte ik.'Hoi Akio.' Het katertje glimlachtte opgewekt.'Weet jij wat we vandaag gaan doen?' zijn staartje wiebelde opgewekt heen en weer.'Nee, maar je kan het wel vragen aan Yoake. Zij is de baas van de training, dus zij zal het wel weten.' antwoordde ik. Akio keek even nadenkend, boog dan zijn kopje voor me en sprong weg. Ik liep door tot aan de opening. Daar hield een roodbruine kater met tegen met zijn bekende grijns.'Aan de kant, Takeshi.' zei ik.'Nooit!' zei hij met fonkelende ogen. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op.'Niet zo bloeddorstig, Takeshi. Het is nog geen oorlog.' De kater zwiepte met zijn staart.'En toch wil ik al vechten!' Ik keek hem onderzoekend aan.'Dan gaan we toch vechten? Ik heb tijd zat, en jij zou hetzelfde moeten zeggen. Anders zou je hier niet staan lullen.' Ik gaf hem een klap op zijn schouder en we trippelden omlaag de helling af.'Waar hoop je op?" vroeg hij met trillende snorharen toen ik met een poot in het water van de rivier belandde.'Nergens! Ik weet wel dat jij hoopt op...' mijn ogen kregen een ondeugende twinkeling.'Een nat oor!' Ik sprong op Takeshi en begon het water dat aan mijn poot hing in zijn oor te spetteren.'Neee-AAAHAAAHAHAHA' krijste hij terwijl hij kronkelde om onder me uit te raken. Ik lachtte even en liet hem toen gaan. Hij gaf me een veeg tegen mijn oor en we gingen weer op pad.'Zouden we niet moeten jagen?' vroeg ik.'Om eerlijk te zijn boeit het me helemaal niet!' zei Takeshi met een glimlach.'Wacht wat?' ik keek hem met een frons aan.'Serieus? Wil je alleen maar vechten, papzak?' Takeshi grijnsde uitdagend.'Waarom niet hier, en nu? In het gevecht ga je heus niet met je vijand een lekker plekje opzoeken zonder harde stenen...' voor hij zijn zin had afgemaakt had ik hem al besprongen. We begonnen wat te worstelen toen de Steen van de berg viel en alle lijsters begonnen te krijsen.'Geweldig! We moeten al terug naar het kamp.' ik liet mijn oren hangen.'Waaaaarom hebben we geen vrijheid????' klaagde ik op de terugweg naar het kamp.'Waaaarom moet jij steeds zeuren?' ketste Takeshi terug.'Yuki, wanneer het oorlog is zullen we vrij genoeg zijn.' knikte hij. Ik keek hem droogjes aan.'Dat zeg je al de twee jaren lang dat we leven, Takeshi.. en het is nog steeds geen oorlog geweest.' 'Tijd voor de training!' Ik kreunde en kromde mijn rug om me eens goed uit te rekken. Ik trippelde de zanderige open plek over richting Takeshi, Akio en onze mentor, Makoto. Makoto was een van de oudere mentoren, het zou best kunnen dat wij haar laatste pupillen waren voor ze de Stam zou verlaten. Er waren drie stammen in deze territoria. De SintelStam, de DauwStam en de VederStam. Wij behoorden tot de SintelStam. Vroeger, voor alle oorlog, stonden we bekend als de meest koelbloedige Stam van allemaal. Nu zijn alle stammen koelbloedig. En elke Stam heeft wel wat van de koelbloedigste krijgers. Akio keek met glinsterende ogen op naar Makoto.'Wat leren we vandaag?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.'Sluipvechten.' Antwoordde Makoto met haar ijzige blik. Ze was streng; maar ze was een geweldige vechter en het was een eer om een van haar pupillen te zijn.'Kom, het is tijd.' Ze trippelde richting de kampuitgang. Onderweg begon ze al uit te leggen hoe het Sluipvechten in elkaar zat.'Zoals jullie al geleerd hebben zijn er altijd drie rangen tijdens een gevecht,' legde ze uit.'Diegenen die op de frontlinie vechten zijn de aanvallers. De sterkste katten worden gespecialiseerd in het Aanvallen. Dan heb je de Verdedigers. Zij helpen eerst voor ze gaan aanvallen. Hiervoor worden de neutralere krijgers gekozen omdat zij zowel spieren als hersenen moeten bezitten.' Ik grijnsde.'Dan heb je de Sluipvechters. Jullie twee trainen om Sluipvechters te worden,' zei ze, wijzend op mij en Akio.'En Takeshi traint om Verdediger te worden. Sluipvechters hebben hersenen nodig en moeten klein en snel zijn. Zij hebben een hard uithoudingsvermogen nodig omdat Sluipvechters van achteren vijanden uitschakelen, spioneren voor hun Stam en ook omdat zij vaak als eersten worden aangevallen. Verdedigers zorgen dat dat niet gebeurt.' Makoto keek ons met glinsterende ogen aan.'Jullie zijn al goed onderweg om grootse krijgers te worden. Het zou me niets verbazen als een paar van jullie worden uitgekozen voor Blauwe Maan.' Mijn ogen straalden. Toch voelde ik een tinteling van angst. Binnenkort zou het Blauwe Maan zijn; dat was het moment waarop een stuk of twee krijgers werden gekozen om op een tocht te gaan om de Shisons - de nakomelingen - van de officiële, oude stammen te vinden. Tot nu toe was er nog nooit een kat geslaagd. Ik hoopte dat er niets ergs ging gebeuren wanneer ik gekozen zou worden. Ik bleef veel liever hier. Takeshi keek me met een strakke mond aan. Hij was altijd al serieus geweest, maar soms kwam zijn kittenkant terug naar boven en was hij aardiger, minder streng en natuurlijk ook minder humeurig. De droge zon wierp zijn stralen op de zandgrond onder onze poten. ''Het maakt me niet uit of ik gekozen wordt. Ik wil gewoon een goede krijger zijn. '' 'Laten we eens beginnen.' Makoto keek in het rond.'Verspreid jullie. Akio en Yuki, jullie zijn Sluipvechters en Takeshi is dus de vijand. Probeer hem te verrassen.' Ik knikte en terwijl Takeshi afwachtte tot we klaar waren trok ik Akio met me mee richting een klif waarop wat bomen stonden. We klauterden omhoog en kropen onder de struiken. Makoto bekeek ons en knikte dan richting Takeshi.'Je kan beginnen.' Ik keek Akio aan. We waren samen opgegroeid, samen getraind en we hadden samen gevochten. We waren volledig op elkaar afgestemd. Ik gaf een signaal met mijn staart en we splitsten af. Takeshi hield alles goed in de gaten. Terwijl Akio luid genoeg wat stenen liet donderen glipte ik achter Takeshi, verborgen in wat struiken. Akio glipte omlaag de kloof af en zocht zijn weg naar mij, ook verborgen achter de struikjes. Takeshi liet een roep horen en sprong naar de klif toe, niet wetend dat we al achter zijn rug zaten. Ik sprong uit mijn struik en belandde op hem. Takeshi liet een verraste kreet horen en sloeg zijn achterpoot in mijn maag. We kenden geen genade tijdens trainingen. Ik blies en gaf hem een klap tegen zijn kop terwijl hij me van zich afwierp en ik in wat doornstruiken gerechtkwam. Ik voelde druppels bloed opwellen uit mijn vacht, wat me nog strijdlustiger maakte. Ik glipte naar rechts en terwijl Takeshi in de struiken kwam kijken dook ik langs achteren op hem terwijl ik hem in de struiken ramde. Hij riep geschrokken en worstelde zich los uit de doorns. Net toen hij verdwaasd overeind was gekrabbeld sprong Akio vanvoren op hem en ik van achteren. We verpletterden hem tegen de grond.'Gewonnen!' grijnsde ik.'Goed gedaan, jullie allemaal.' zei Makoto.'Nu kunnen jullie nog gezamenlijk trainen in het vechten. Jullie staan niet aan elkaars kant. Iedereen tegen iedereen.' Ik knikte en gluurde naar Akio terwijl ik mijn zintuigen uitspreidde naar Takeshi. Die dacht natuurlijk dat ik op Akio mikte, want hij was klaar om me langs achteren aan te vallen. Akio dook vlug in wat struikjes, en Takeshi - die verward was - sprong nu gauw op me. Ik draaide me om en glipte tussen zijn poten door, waarna ik omhoog bokte. Hij vloog van me af, maar al gauw had hij me weer klem na met duizelingwekkende snelheid op me gesprongen te zijn. Ik worstelde wat en liet mijn ledematen toen verslappen. Takeshi keek me niet erg overtuigd aan, en toen hij naar voren boog om me een kopstoot te geven deed ik het zelf. Ik ramde mijn kop tegen de zijne en hij vloog tegen een boom.'Ha!' riep ik. Dan werd er een poot tegen mijn rug geslagen en viel ik zelf op de grond. Akio - die dankzij zijn klein formaat makkelijk onder me door kon schieten - bracht me uit evenwicht en drukte me tegen de grond. Ik rolde om en plette hem op de grond zodat hij een ''hufff ''van ademtekort liet ontsnappen. Ik kende geen genade en ramde hem weg. Ondertussen was Takeshi weer overeind gekrabbeld en waren we al druk bezig met worstelen. Zijn tanden klapten dicht enkele centimeters van mijn oor; maar hij werd nu ook aangevallen door Akio en zo begonnen we met z'n drieën te worstelen. Opeens sloeg Makoto ons uit elkaar.'Stil!' siste ze. Haar oren wiebelden iedere kant uit en er verscheen een rimpel op haar voorhoofd.'Akio, ga naar het kamp!' siste ze. De kleine kat knikte geschrokken en rende de struiken in. Opeens liet hij een verschrikte mauw horen en rolde hij de helling af. Kort daarna doken er wat katten op uit de struiken. ''De DauwStam valt ons aan!!! ''Ik zette mijn haren op.'Er zal geen hulp komen, hm?' siste een zwart-witte kater. Hij trippelde de helling af.'Dat is maar goed ook. Het is manen geleden dat ik mijn klauwen nog in een SintelStamkeeltje heb kunnen boren.' Ik keek hem kil aan; vlammen laaiden op in mijn ogen.'Gegroet, Makoto.' zei de kater.'Hoe zit het met je littekens?' Makoto grauwde kwaad naar hem, dook inelkaar en vloog hem aan. Ze beet in zijn nek, maar hij ramde haar tegen de grond en ze begonnen te worstelen. Takeshi ging naast me staan en zette zijn vacht ook op toen de DauwStamkatten op ons afstormden. We wisselden een blik en sprongen omhoog toen ze op het punt stonden ons te verpletteren. Ik landde op een tak van een van de bomen om ons heen en trok Takeshi vlug naast me.'Makoto houdt het niet lang vol.' siste ik.'We moeten ze aanvallen in Sluipvechttactiek.' Takeshi knikte en glipte dieper de bladeren in.'Jij eerst.' Ik wisselde een blik van verstandhouding met hem, duwde mijn klauwen naar buiten en sprong omlaag op de DauwStamkatten. Ik haalde er direct drie open met mijn klauwen en keek met van haat brandende ogen naar de anderen. Ik zag langs achteren Takeshi klaarstaan om ze te bespringen. Op het moment dat hij een knik wisselde met me werden zijn ogen groot. Hij deed zijn mond open, maar voor hij iets kon roepen voelde ik scherpe tanden zich in mijn nek boren. Er vloog een rood waas voor mijn ogen en razernij borrelde diep binnenin me. Ik draaide me met een ruk om en zwaaide mijn klauwen in zijn keel. Bloed droop omlaag mijn nek af, maar het kon me niets schelen. Ik stormde naar Makoto toe die aan het worstelen was met de zwart-witte kat, en gooide die van haar af.'Blijf van haar af!' krijstte ik. Akio besprong de kater ook en beet diep door in zijn oor. De kat gilde van de pijn en vluchtte de struiken in. Ik sprong omhoog en landde perfect op de schouders van een bruine kat. De kat brulde van de pijn toen mijn nagels in zijn schouders zonken. Ik sloeg hem neer met één van mijn voorpoten en liet hem liggen terwijl ik naar Takeshi toerende. Mijn vriend had al drie vijanden weggejaagd en twee anderen lagen versuft op de grond. Hij joeg net een van de laatste katten weg terwijl Akio nog drie poezen de struiken in stuurde met zijn scherpe nagels. Het werd doodstil op de trainingsplek. Ik hijgde en hoorde het bloed nog gonzen in mijn oren. ''Dit is mijn bestemming. Dit is wat ik zal worden. Niets zal dat in de weg gaan! ''Wat ik toen nog niet wist was dat er wel degelijk iets mijn bestemming in de weg zou staan. thumb|left|400px Deel 2: Blauwe Maan Toen ik die nacht de lijsters hoorde roepen wist ik dat het zover was. Takeshi lag naast me, en in een hoekje lag Akio opgekruld te trillen. Ik wist dat hij het haatte om te slapen. Ik haatte het om wakker te zijn.'Takeshi, wakker worden.' fluisterde ik tegen mijn roodbruine gevechtspartner.'Huh?' hij knipperde loom met zijn ogen. Een zilverig blauw licht scheen ons hol binnen.'Het is tijd voor de Keuze.' Zei ik met gloeiende ogen. Takeshi stond op en schudde zijn vacht. Akio rekte zich ondertussen uit en keek opgewonden naar de gevechtsgroepjes die richting het meer trippelden.' Ik trok Takeshi het hol uit en Akio volgde ons.'Ik hoop dat ik niet gekozen wordt.' murmelde ik.'Ik wil hier blijven, bij jullie.' Takeshi glimlachtte.'Alsof iemand jou zal kiezen!' 'OOH! Dat neem je terug!' piepte ik verontwaardigd. Takeshi lachtte opgewekt terwijl ik hem achternazat. Halfverwege voelde ik een pijnlijke steek van verdriet in mijn borst, en ik hield meteen halt.'Is er iets?' vroeg Takeshi.'Nee. Alles is oké.' murmelde ik.'Kom op! De maan is bijna volledig blauw, we moeten ons haasten. Makoto zal erg boos zijn!' We renden de steile helling af en kwamen tot stilstand bij Makoto.'De andere Stammen doen dit ritueel ook met hun Trainingskampen.' informeerde Makoto hen.'Het zou best kunnen dat de uitgekozen katten hen tegenkomen wanneer ze aan hun reis beginnen.' De Vlakke Steen glansde zilverachtig in het licht van de nu bijna volledig blauwe maan. Takeshi keek bewonderend naar de glinsteringen van de flinters bergkristal die diep in de steen gedrongen zaten. Makoto sprong op de boom achter de steen, waar de twee andere hoofdtrainers zaten. Ik had ze allebei wel eens gesproken, maar ik wist niet aan wie ze les gaven. De eerste was een zeer talentvolle vrouwtjeskat, die ook wel bekend stond om haar koelbloedige manier van doen. Ze had al veel vijanden vermoord en verdiende respect zowel in als buiten de SintelStam. Sai. Haar naam was Sai, wat getalenteerd betekend. Een naam die dus goed bij haar paste. Verder was ze natuurlijk heel knap. Ze had een langharige, zijdeachtige pels met grijze zilveren vegen. Het haar stond hier en daar uiteen, de plekken waar ze littekens had. Ik probeerde al een tijdje te achterhalen hoeveel het er nou waren. Ze had een lang klauwspoor op haar keel, een snee op haar schouders, en breed litteken over haar buik en mistte een pluk vacht op haar staart. Allebei haar oren waren gescheurd. De laatste trainer was Kioshi, die zelden iets zei maar bekend stond als een geduchte tegenstander en zelfs koeldbloedige moordenaar. Hij mistte een oor, en een litteken liep over zijn oog. Het oog in questie was bleek en melkachtig. Verder was hij pikzwart met hier en daar wat bruine vlekken. Hij was de oudste, sterkste en meest ervaren trainer van de SintelStam.'Laten we beginnen met het uitkiezen van de personen die naar de Shisons of afstammelingen van de originele Stamhoofden zullen zoeken. Wanneer de drie gekozen katten hen allemaal gevonden hebben zullen zij hen terug naar hier brengen. Wij zullen beslissen hoe het verder gaat. Sai, ik neem aan dat jij eerst begint?' zei hij. Sai knikte koeltjes en deed een stap naar voren.'De laatste manen heb ik vijftien leerlingen getraind.' sprak ze.'Eén van die vijftien zal gekozen worden. Mijn felste leerling, de leerling die trots in mij naar boven bracht en me wist te verrassen met zijn kundigheid. Matsuko, jij zal deze missie volbrengen! Zorg dat ik nog één laatste keer trots op jou kan zijn.' Een fijne cyperse poes in de kleur van dorre dennennaalden stapte naar voren en liet haar voorhoofd tegen dat van haar trainer rusten.'Bedankt voor alles dat je voor me hebt gedaan, Sai.' fluisterde ze. Het licht van een vechter gloeide in haar grijze ogen. Ze draaide zich om en ging zitten in het licht van de blauwe maan, op de Vlakke Steen. Kioshi deed een stap naar voren dit keer. Zijn blik gleed over de jonge katten bij de Vlakke Steen.'Ik heb deze manen drieëntwintig leerlingen getraind. Degene die op de missie zal gaan samen met Matsuko, is Yasuo, mijn meest talentvolle leerling.' Een crème-roste kater trippelde naar voren en raakte Kioshi's neus aan. Dan ging hij naast Matsuko zitten. Als laatste keek Makoto haar leerlingen aan. Ik beefde van angst. Ik wou Takeshi niet kwijt. Ik wou Akio niet kwijt. Makoto begon te spreken.'Deze laatste manen heb ik veertien leerlingen getraind. De leerling die ik kies wordt...' mijn hart bonsde in mijn keel. Ik voelde het bloed suizen in mijn oren en Takeshi zich opspannen naast me. Ik voelde de grond trillen toen Akio er met zijn kleine staart op sloeg.'De leerling die ik kies is Yuki!' De grond tolde onder mijn poten. Ik staarde verbluft naar Makoto en probeerde de waarheid in te schatten. Ik kon het niet. Ik wou niet weg! Ik wou mijn vrienden niet verlaten! ''Maar dit is mijn bestemming. Ik beloofde mezelf dat ik mijn bestemming zou volgen! ''Ik boog mijn kop en probeerde mijn kurkdroge mond vochtig te maken. Net toen ik een stap naar voren wou zetten sprong Takeshi voor me.'Ik bied me aan als vrijwilliger!" zei hij gauw. Makoto's ogen flitsten wijd open.'Wel.. goed dan, Takeshi. Jij was mijn tweede keuze. Ben je het daar mee eens, Yuki?' ik staarde haar sprakeloos aan. Dan wierp ik Takeshi een blik toe.'Ik.. ik.. Ehm.. Jahaaaa---!' ik riep dat laatste zowat omdat Takeshi op mijn poot trapte. Waarschijnlijk expres, daarom riep ik dus ja omdat ik schrok. Geweldig. Niet dat ik graag wou gaan, maar Takeshi? Nee, hij mocht me net zo min verlaten. Makoto knikte en raakte Takeshi's neus aan. Vervolgens ging Takeshi naast Matsuko en Yasuo zitten. De menigte barstte los in gejuich, wierp de drie uitgekozenen goede wensen en veel succes toe, en scandeerde hun namen. Toen het gejuich voorbij was wou ik naar Takeshi toegaan, maar dat kon niet. Hij zou nu meteen vertrekken, en wij moesten slapen. Maar ik had een plan. De maan was weer wit geworden toen Takeshi, Matsuko en Yasuo vertrokken. Ik wachtte eventjes tot het volledig stil was in de grot en toen sloop ik naar buiten. Gelukkig was er deze avond geen wacht, dus kon ik makkelijk het kamp uitvluchten. Na een tijdje rennen over de zilveren woudgrond pikte ik de geursporen van Takeshi, Matsuko en Yasuo op. Ik volgde de geuren tot ik ze stilletjes hoorde praten een eind verder. Ik wist dat ze al gauw kamp zouden opslaan op de traditionele plek. Die was bij een klein meertje omgroeid door riet, struiken en wat dichte bosjes bomen. Daar zou ik me onopgemerkt kunnen verstoppen. Al gauw kwam de traditionele plek in zicht. Ik zag dat de drie reiziger zich al hadden geinstaleerd voor de nacht. Terwijl ik zo stil mogelijk in wat struiken wroette pikte ik de geur van vos op. Shit. Ik keek geschrokken op toen ik de langpotige, rode gedaante naar Takeshi en zijn reisgenoten zag sluipen. Dubbelshit! Ik gromde van irritatie en besloot in te grijpen wanneer dat nodig was. Hopelijk was Takeshi niet zo stom dat de vos hen onopgemerkt kon opeten terwijl ze sliepen! ''Kom op, Yuki. Stalk die vos gewoon! ''Ik lette nauwkeurig op iedere beweging. Blijf gewoon zitten. Blijf gewoon zitten. Hij gaat wel weg. Hij heeft het echt niet op Takeshi en de rest gemunt. Heus. Gewoon negeren. Toen hoorde ik Matsuko gillen. ''Driedubbele shit!!! ''Ik sloop door de bebossing en keek afwachtend wat er nu zou geboren. Matsuko had de vos gezien, dus hopelijk konden ze hem neerhalen. Jammer genoeg lukte dat niet. Ze waren alledrie moe, in tegenstelling tot mij, en Takeshi was duidelijk half in slaap. Ik zag de vos op hem afstormen. Zonder nadenken sprong ik de struiken uit, in de hoop op tijd te zijn. Ik dook voor Takeshi terwijl de vos hapte. Zijn tanden sloten zich om mijn nek, maar ik klauwde zijn ogen uit en smakte op de grond terwijl het bloed van mijn lijf stroomde. Matsuko en Yasuo maakten de vos af, en toen hij jankend was weggerend staarde iedereen me verbouwereerd aan.'Waarom ben je ons gevolgd?!" snauwde Takeshi.'Omdat je zo'n hulpeloze kleine-' ik zakte in elkaar. Deel 3: De Reis 'Ben je oké?' Takeshi trok me overeind.'Ja.. ik geloof van wel.' Er viel een stilte.'Nu zal je wel met ons mee moeten, toch?' Ik knikte zwijgend.'Laten we rusten. Morgen moeten we vroeg op pad.' Heel binnenkort meer! Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions